The landfill or trash compaction machine for which the present invention was developed is a relatively large machine which is equipped to traverse and spread the dumped materials and crush and compact the same. (As such, it is a machine rather than a vehicle.) One of the requirements of such a machine is that it be essentially totally enclosed. In operation, the enclosure must preclude the entry of the materials and entanglement with wiry trash and the like. When not in operation the vehicle must be enclosed, for example to prevent the entry of rats which will otherwise infest the machine as when left standing overnight. For the required enclosure of the machine a number of lower plates in sizes which can be individually handled have been provided in the past. Narrow plates which are hinged and hang downwardly in the open position have also been provided. The present invention replaces these several plates.